The case of who stole the Charmin
by angelrose78
Summary: well some time we all run out of toilet paper. :


Disclaimers: I still don't own them . but I am just borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have fun

Fandom: DWP Rating R parings: Miranda/ Andy prompt by mxrolkr Miranda/Andrea * out of toilet paper

_Poke the Dragon Wake The Muse : Comment Fic-A-Thon A Devil wears prada by mxrolkr_

_This is has not been to my beta so all mistakes our my own . I hope you enjoy it here it goes :)_The case of who stole the Charmin.

Andy was fast a sleep. it had been a long week. Miranda had changed everything at least three time before they leave for Paris. after two years of working for the dragon lady .

she still wondering why she had stayed so long.

she could have be writing at another magazine or paper by now .

but she new why she stayed around. she loved to see those blue eyes and the smell of the perfume that always lingered in the room after Miranda had been there .

but right know after her phone started to ring at two in the morning and of course it was Miranda she as starting to have second thoughts.

Andy rolled over and answered the phone.

'' Andrea . it about time you answered the phone.''

it took all Andy had not to tell her boss off. she sighed .

''what can I do for you Miranda?''

there was silence on the line. Andy pulled the phone away to make sure that Miranda was still on the line .

'' Miranda our you still there?''

she could hear Miranda breathing .

'' yes I am still here. Andrea I need you to bring . ''

there was a silence again and then a whispered.

'' I need you to bring toilet paper to the town house. that 's all ''.

Andy sat up.

''what the hell ? did she just say to bring toilet paper ?"

she couldn't have heard right her boss wants her to get out of her bed at two in the morning and go out and buy her toilet paper?

Andy fell back down on to the bed and sighed.

the things we do for people that don't even know you love them .

''hell she could have called Emily''.

she blows her bangs out of her eyes.

she stands and gets up to find something to wear .

twenty minutes later Andy was standing in a all night grocery store.

looking at a wall of toilet paper. she sighed and walked forward .

she looked down the rolls and shakes her head .what kind do you get that wont get you fired? soft or pleated hmmm or double rolls.

Andy walked forward and new better then to get the cheap stuff. so she keep walking. she walked over to the Charmin.

she thought to her self you cant go wrong with that.

she looked at her watch it was almost two thirty in the morning .

she knew how Miranda loved to be keep waiting .

she head to the register and paid and walked out to flag a cab down. she gave the cab driver the address and sat back. well so much for sleep. once she gets done she might as well go home get dressed and go in to work and get a head start on the day .

five minutes later she was standing in front of Miranda town house. she walked up the steps and took her key out of her pocket . she new the alarm code so she could turn it off . she turned the key and pushed the door open and turned and saw that the alarm was already turned off.

Andy turned and locked the front door and head for the stairs. she tired to be as quiet as she could she couldn't remember if the twins were home or if they were with there dad. she got to the second floor and turned and looked in to the twins room . there beds were empty . so that answered her question. she tired to listen to see if she would hear Miranda.

with a house this large she didn't know where she could be. she stood on the landing that would take her to her boss bed room . she hugged the paper bag that had the Charmin in it and walked the few feet toward the bed room.

Andy knocked on the door and called out.

'' Miranda it me Andrea I have what you ask for.''

Andy pushed the door open she felt like she was in a bad horror movie.

something wasn't right why hadn't Miranda called out to her.

Andy walked in to the darken room. there was a light coming from the bathroom. Andy started to walk toward the light . She stopped when she heard the sound of the door closing and being locked.

then she felt someone grabbing her and she was pushed up against the wall. her heart was beating so fast. she thought it was going to come out of her chest . the bag was grabbed and thrown on the ground. then she felt hands working there way up and down her body. she felt the lips on the throat . she moaned ''god ."

''what was going on?''

then she felt hair brush cross her shoulder and then she smelled perfume.''

'' Miranda''

.

'' she heard a soft laugh.

''yes Andrea it me would you like me to stop''.

Andy let out a very low whisper.

''no ''

Miranda smiled against her throat.

.''good because I am not going to''.

Miranda pulled Andy over toward her bed and they both landed with a bounce. Miranda smile .

''do you know what you have done to me ?

"hmmm I think not. you like to torture me with whose boots don't you.''

Andy couldn't answer with Miranda hand under her shirt running up and down her rib cage.

Andy shook her head no.

Miranda laughed

''oh I think you do. I haven't been Able to think of anything else but you and those boots. every time you walk in to a room with them on''.

Andy was lost .

she couldn't say anything the women of her dreams was kissing her and slowly taken her cloths off .her brain was shutting down she was almost drunk from the feel of her working her way down her body.

Andy woke later that morning wrap around her lover and watching the rise and fall of her breathing. they had both worn them self's out . she looked over at the clock it was ten o'clock .

she knew Emily would be having a heart attack. Andy smile and slowly untangled her self from Miranda.

she kissed her on the forehead and walked in to the bath room and closed the door and leaned against it. Andy smiled what a morning .it hadn't ended the way she had thought it would have . she pushed off the door and walked over and looked in the mirror. she hadn't been this sore or happy in a long time.

she looked around and found a door that she hoped had towels and wash cloths in it.

she had to smile when she opened the door and grabbed what she wanted and opened the door and walked back in to bed room and sat down on the bed.

she rubbed Miranda back . Miranda rolled over and looked in to Andy Brown eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Andrea. ''

Andy leaned in and kissed her slowly on the lips and said .

"good morning to you too . I hope you don't mind I was going to take a shower and I found something kind of interesting .''

Miranda stretched and Andy had to draw her eyes away from her or they would start all over again and never get anything done today .

"so what did you find so interesting in the bath room?" Miranda smiled and watched as Andrea sat a white roll of toilet paper on her chest .

''so you found toilet paper. Isn't that what most people have in there bath room?"'.

Andy smiled and leaned down and kissed Miranda on the lips .

"I am on to you priestly."

Miranda smiled .

''hm I sure hope so .''

Andy was pulled down and a single roll of toilet paper rolled over toward bathroom.

Case closed

That's all


End file.
